


Music Through the Walls (I Just Want To Know You)

by The_Boundless_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 90s Rock, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, teeny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boundless_Writer/pseuds/The_Boundless_Writer
Summary: Kara is intrigued by Lena. They share a wall, but have never had a conversation, and therefore the only way Kara gets to know her is through her music choices. That all changes when they have a class together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Music Through the Walls (I Just Want To Know You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my current music choices and the fact that the Cranberries are one way I connect to Ireland. Enjoy. (I also apologize for any strange formatting, sometimes it doesn't like my indents).

Alex had graduated when Kara was in her second year of her Journalism major, and so Kara took the opportunity to move into the house Alex had been staying in off campus and get out of her shitty res building. For the first month of her third year, the girl in the room next to hers was a mystery to Kara. That being said, she had never really seen or talked to the girl whose wall she shared. Occasionally Kara would get a glimpse of onyx hair and dark clothing, but that was all. She’s not even entirely sure she would be able to recognize her if she saw her on campus. Kara once voiced her curiosity to Alex, but the older Danvers just chuckled over the phone.

“Yeah, I barely saw her either. That’s just who Lena is though. I think she’s your age, but she’s double majoring in bio engineering and business, with a minor in xenobiology, so she’s always running somewhere.” Kara was amazed that one person could do all that, and her respect for her unknown neighbor increased tenfold. It took her a moment to realize that Alex had given her another piece of information besides the mystery girl’s major(s), her name. Lena. Kara thanked her sister before telling her she had to work on an assignment and hanging up. Lena. She rolled the name around in her mind before saying it out loud, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. From then on, Kara kept an eye out for the other girl around campus, but she still remained flashes of black. Then, one day, something changed.

Kara worked as a Barista at the on-campus coffee shop, and since she had been there since first year, her schedule remained fairly consistence. However, when the owners offered her the assistant manager position and a significant raise, she couldn’t say no, even if it meant she now worked mornings instead of evenings. Her altered schedule meant she was home after her classes ended at 4:30, opposed to rushing to work for 5. The first day being assistant manager went pretty well, it really wasn’t any different than before, she just had to get used to a new set of regulars. On the bright side, she actually got to cook her dinner instead of just microwaving it. She brought her food up to her room, excited about the big bowl of pasta she had made. When she got to the top of the stairs she realized that there was something different about the usually silent second floor, there was music playing. That was not really that unusual, people were allowed to listen to music, what was a little strange was that it was coming from Lena’s room. Kara went into her room and took a seat at her desk. It was placed against their shared wall, and from there she was able to hear the music more clearly. Kara didn’t recognize the band that was playing but enjoyed the female lead singer’s range and style. She could definitely tell they were a rock band, probably from the 90’s/2000’s, just not one she knew. She listened along as she ate her dinner and scrolled through her phone mindlessly. Once she had eaten and placed her bowl aside, she decided to shazam the music, hoping it was playing loud enough to be recognizable by the app. It was, and pretty soon Kara found out that she had been listening to The Cranberries. Kara continued to listen as she worked on her assignments, but at 8 sharp the music cut off and she heard the other girls door open and close with a click. Kara waited with one ear open to hear her housemate return, but after twenty minutes Kara figured she was gone for the night. From that night on Kara would shazam any song she enjoyed and add it to her liked songs, listening to them on her walks between classes. Soon she had a feel for Lena’s music taste, it included The Wallflowers, The Tragically Hip, Creed, Foo Fighters, Counting Crows, the Corrs, and most prominently, The Cranberries.

Over the fall semester, Kara learned a little about Lena from her music. The songs were showcases of life and love, occasionally passing into political issues, but they told stories. Kara figured that Lena felt a connection to the music, one that Kara didn’t fully understand, but appreciated nonetheless. She felt like the other girl had a sadness in her that she felt through her music, and it just made Kara wish that there was something she could do. She was always too afraid to go and knock on the other girl’s door though.  
¬¬¬¬¬

When Kara went home for Christmas break she actually missed the music filtering through the walls. One day Alex caught her listening to One Headlight by the Wallflowers and looked at her like she had grown three heads.

“Who are you and what have you done with my pop-princess sister?” Alex asked. Kara reacted by throwing a pillow that the red head caught easily.

“I’ll have you know that pop songs actually have a lot of thought put into them, and you should learn to appreciate all the artists hard work,” she retorted.

“Sure, still doesn’t answer my question though.” Kara felt her cheeks heat up, hesitant to admit that she had been creeping on Lena’s music tastes. “You’re blushing, spill,” Alex demanded.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to judge me,” Kara said.

“Fine, promise, now tell.”

“Lena listens to music at night and I’ve been listening and adding the songs I like to my playlist,” she mumbles out.

“So you’ve been listening to her personal music choices like a creep on the other side of the wall,” Alex stated.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. But I know you, and since this is the same stuff I have been trying to get you to listen to for years to no avail, I’m going to have to say you have a crush on Lena.”

“I can’t! We haven’t even talked. I’ve only seen her face once and that was at 5 am when I was getting ready for work and she was coming back from god knows where. Not to mention the fact that I don’t even know her!” Kara explained.

“But you know her music, and sometimes that’s the same thing,” Alex explained with a knowing look in her eye. Kara huffed and fell back onto her bed, maybe she did have a crush on the other girl, but it was just born out of the need to comfort her when her music was especially sad, right?

Kara came back from the break feeling refreshed, but a little confused. She was sure she didn’t really have a crush on Lena, and with another semester of no interaction ahead of them she was sure she was right (she couldn’t have been more wrong).

This semester Kara had to take a business class in order to complete her courses outside her major requirement for her degree. She figured her best option was a third year business and ethics course, figuring the information could come in handy one day when she was a journalist. Unfortunately on the first day of the class she was running late due to an emergency, and when she walked in at two minutes to 1 there was only one seat left in the small classroom. She sat down quickly and pulled out her notebook and pen, not even sparing the girl at the table beside her a glance, until said girl leaned closer.

“Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow? Mine died during my morning lecture,” the girl explained.

“Sure,” Kara replied, digging out another pen before turning to her seatmate. Once they locked eyes Kara felt the world stop and her throat go dry. She was staring into the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. A quick once over revealed the girls onyx hair was pulled back into a high pony, and she was wearing a black and grey checkered flannel with black jeans and ankle boots. She was sitting beside the illusive Lena. The girl quirked an eyebrow up.

“Can I still borrow that pen?” she asked with amusement, gesturing to the object still in Kara’s hand while she sat frozen.

“Oh, yes, of course, sorry. Here you go,” she spat out, handing over the pen.

“Thanks Kara,” Lena responded. Unfortunately, just when Kara went to open her mouth to ask how the other girl knew her name, how she even knew she existed, the professor began her lecture.

¬  
It wasn’t until the end of the three-hour class that Kara was able to ask Lena how she knew her name. Lena had packed up quickly and was out of the classroom before Kara, so the blonde had to jog a bit to catch up.

“Hey, wait, how did you know my name?” she asked when she was finally within a few paces of her housemate.

Lena shrugged before replying, “Alex mentioned her sister Kara moving into her old room after she graduated, and since you’re the only new person in the house I just put two and two together. I’m Lena Luthor by the way,” she introduced, sticking her hand out.

“That makes sense, and you already know, but Kara Danvers,” Kara replied, shaking the hand in front of her and trying not to shut down at the feel of Lena’s firm grip and callused fingers.

“Heading home Kara?” Lena asked.

“Yep, thankfully that was my last class of the day.”

“Mind if I walk with you?”

“Not at all.” Kara was surprised she was able to get the words out. The pair walked home in companionable silence, Kara too nervous to say anything, and Lena seeming to be content with the quiet.

That was how it was for the next few weeks, the girls escorting each other home after their shared class, occasionally in silence, but occasionally they would discuss the class and readings. Kara learned that Lena usually had class in the morning, and that their business ethics course was the exception. In turn Kara revealed that she worked till noon every day, and only ever had class in the afternoon. They formed a sort of easy friendship that never extended outside of their walk home, as they both went to their respective rooms upon arrival. Kara wished she could hang out with Lena more, as she enjoyed the other girl’s company, but she was too afraid to make the first move, and she was still denying having any sort of feelings for Lena.  
It was approaching midterm season and Kara was staring down at her textbook, frustrated. She let out an aggressive sigh and closed the book with a thud. Suddenly, a knock came at her door, and Kara sat up startled. Glancing at her door reveals Lena in the open door.

“Hey, sorry to intrude, you just sounded frustrated,” Lena explained, looking sheepish.

“Hey, it’s not an intrusion. It’s just these case studies we need to know for the midterm, I can’t seem to wrap my head around it,” Kara replied. Lena took that as an invitation and strode over to Kara, pushing herself up to sit on the desk and grabbing the textbook.

“Yeah, it uses a lot of terminology that can be hard to understand if you aren’t a business major.”

“Which I am not,” Kara pointed out.

“But luckily for you, I am,” Lena replied.

“You’re going to help me study?” Kara asked.

“If that’s alright with you,” Lena said, suddenly looking unsure.

“Oh my god, you would be a life saver,” Kara breathed out, and Lena brightened considerably.

“Well, we can go over one now if you want?”

“Please.”

This is how Kara found herself sprawled out on her bed, Lena on her floor with the textbook open, rephrasing the case study and explaining the terms as well. Their little bubble was popped when Lena’s alarm went off, startling the pair.

“Sorry, I’ve got to run, but we can do this again sometime if you think it helped,” Lena offered.

“It definitely helped, and we’ve still got three more case studies to go over before the midterm,” Kara confirmed.

“Okay, cool. Why don’t you come by my room tomorrow when you get back from class?”

“See you then.” And with that Lena departed, and Kara, realizing the time, wondered where she went every night at 8.

The next day Kara came home with a pizza for her and Lena, hoping the other girl wouldn’t mind her bringing dinner to their study session. She knocked on the door, textbook under her arm and pizza in hand. Upon hearing the muffled, “come in!” she opened the door. Lena glanced over at her from her desk, a word document open in front of her.

“Hope you don’t mind, I brought us some pizza,” she said.

“No, that’s great, thank you. You can just set it on the corner of the dresser and then make yourself comfortable, I just have to finish up this paragraph,” Lena replied, turning back to her laptop.

“No worries,” Kara responded, doing as instructed and then glancing around the other girls room. A stack of crates in the corner caught her eye and she went to inspect. Inside them she found records of all the band Lena had been listening to. Kara thumbed through them. “I didn’t realize you had been playing these on records,” she mumbled, almost to herself.

“Sorry?” Lena asked, suddenly much closer than Kara had expected. Kara started.

“Oh, um, I just said that I hadn’t realized you had been playing records this whole time,” Kara admitted. Lena suddenly looked embarrassed.

“And I didn’t realize you could hear them. I’m sorry if it disturbed you, you should have said something.”

“Oh!” Kara laid a comforting hand on Lena’s arm. “I enjoyed it, really. You’ve gotten me to appreciate the type of music my sister has been trying to get me to listen to for years,” she said with a chuckle.

“As long as you’re sure,” Lena said lowly, still cautious.

“Definitely.” Kara’s response brought a smile to Lena’s face that lit up her eyes, and Kara had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“I’m glad you enjoy them, they’re my guilty pleasure. Now, how about that studying?” Kara nodded and the two of them settled on Lena’s bed, pizza in hand.

This started a new trend between them. They wouldn’t always be studying together, instead just occupying the same space while they worked on their respective homework. Kara grew to look forward to her time with Lena, her feelings becoming fonder every day. If the lingering hello and goodbye hugs Lena gave were any indication, she was starting to fall for Kara too.  
The release of the midterm’s marks brought another change for the two girls. Once Kara realized she got an A on the business ethics midterm, she insisted she treat Lena to a coffee after class. They wandered over to Kara’s work, where they sat for hours talking about various things they were interested in. It felt very much like a date, but when Lena thanked her for such a nice evening, Kara panicked and replied with, “that’s what friends are for!” She could have hit herself when she saw the disappointment flood Lena’s eyes. Nonetheless, this paved the way for various lunch and coffee ‘dates’, where one would text the other when they were free, and they would end up together somewhere on campus.

It was a few weeks later when Kara walked into class, excited to see her favourite person (not including Alex), just to be met with an empty chair. Brow furrowed, Kara took a seat and checked her phone, nothing from Lena. Maybe she was just running late, Kara reasoned. It was at the halfway mark of class that Kara began to get worried. Lena never missed class, she once said that if she was paying for it she might as well go. All the text Kara sent had gone unanswered, so as soon as the class ended Kara was out of her seat and speed walking home. When she arrived she could hear the Cranberries drifting down the stairs, meaning Lena was playing it fairly loudly or with her door open, both options being unusual for the ravenette. Kara dumped her bag in front of her own door before knocking on Lena’s. There was no answer, but Kara was still concerned as she recognized the songs being the saddest Lena listened to. When she tried the doorknob, she realized it was unlocked. She opened the door slowly and peaked her head inside.

“Lena?” she called out cautiously. She heard a sniffle come from under the pile of blankets on the bed. Kara closed the door quietly and walked over to her friend. Upon seeing the bloodshot eyes peeking out at her from beneath the blankets Kara dropped to her knees and smoothed Lena’s hair away from her face gently. “Hey, you’ve had me worried,” she said softly.

“’m sorry,” same the croaked reply. It was clear Lena had been crying for hours.

“Don’t apologize, but is there anything I can do to help?” Kara asked, heart hurting for her sad friend and wanting to know why, but knowing it was better not to push. Lena lifted back the blankets.

“Cuddles?” she asked, voice vulnerable. Kara’s heart broke a little more and she easily obliged. She got under the covers and repositioned so Lena’s head was on her chest and her arm was across her stomach, while Kara had an arm thrown over the shorter girls hip, the other resting on her back, elbow bent, with a hand carding gently through her hair. Together they just listened to the music, the only other sound being their breathing and Lena’s occasional sniffle. After about twenty minutes Lena spoke.

“It’s the anniversary of my mom’s death,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” Kara whispered back.

“I want you to know.”

“Okay.”

“She drowned when I was ten, and I just watched her sink beneath the waves.”

“I’m so sorry Lena, I know sometimes it might feel like you could have done more, but I know it was not your fault,” Kara told her with conviction. Lena let out a self-depreciating laugh.

“I could have screamed, or cried for help, or gotten someone! Instead I just watched as my world disappear.”

“You were ten, Lena, and probably in shock. I know you feel this way, but I promise you will not always feel like that.”

“You say that like you know.”

“I do. My parents died in a fire when I was 12. The fire was caused by the nightlight I refused to unplug, so I know something about blaming yourself.” Lena just held Kara tighter, sensing there was nothing she could say to that.

“My mom used to play me the Cranberries, they were her favourite band. I had to leave Ireland after she died, so I listen to them to feel connected to it and to her,” Lena explained after the silence had stretched on long enough.

“I think that’s a good reason to play them,” Kara replied before falling silent again.

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

“I’m sorry about your mom.” The pair once again let the music wash over them, feeling more connected to the music than ever. From that point on, Kara really knew that Lena felt her emotions through music.

A sudden ringing woke the pair up, neither realizing they had fallen asleep. Lena reached over blindly for her phone, finding it and turning off the alarm before returning to her position practically on top of Kara. They had shifted so that Lena was almost entirely on top of Kara, her head pillowed on her chest with her hands by her chin. Their legs were tangled together and Kara had both arms fully around Lena’s waist, keeping her steady. She noticed the clock read 8 (Lena had once told her that she had access to the Grad labs, but only after 8, and sometimes she would spend all night in there tinkering).

She gently shook the shorter girl back awake. “Lena, we really should get you some food,” she whispered.

“Comfy,” came the grumbled reply.

“Okay, if you don’t want food, I still do,” she joked.

“Fiiinnnneee,” Lena replied, but she still didn’t move.

“If we’re getting food, I kinda need to get out of bed,” Kara nudged. Lena, almost as if just realizing their positions, quickly rolled off Kara and sat up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to lay on you, I can’t believe you let me do that, I’m sorry,” she said all in one big rush.

“Lena, it’s alright,” Kara soothed. “I didn’t mind,” with a courage she didn’t know she had, she added, “I liked having you in my arms.” She felt her face flush as she looked away, missing the blush that rose on Lena’s cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip.

“I liked being there,” she replied softly before standing and turning off the music. “Want to order Chinese and watch a movie?” she asked.

“Sure,” Kara replied.

Once the food was delivered and Lena’s laptop set up playing some feel-good movie, the two positioned themselves on the bed, but unlike their previous movie nights, Lena ended up laying against Kara, Kara’s arm slung across her shoulders. They both knew that their experience that day was the beginning of something, as neither could deny how right it felt to be in each other’s arms.

It was a few weeks later that Kara showed Lena her music taste, to which the shorter girl just called it ‘cute’, and then kissed away the offended pout on Kara’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend all bands listed. Let me know if you want a song recommendation.


End file.
